Wireless communication devices, such as mobile handsets, pagers, smart phones and other two-way messaging devices (hereinafter “mobile handsets”), have had the capability to send/receive data and/or voice via a wireless communication system. Besides this basic wireless communication functionality, other technical achievements have been integrated onto the mobile handsets. In recent years, as the speeds of wireless communication equipment and the speed of processors increased, the mobile handsets have been provided with Internet access via web browsers or application software tailored to the wireless communication. While the Internet access is available in the mobile handsets, the mobile handsets cannot make full use of Internet contents or services at the same level as desktop PCs or laptop PCs accessible to the Internet via landlines because limited resources of the mobile handsets. The speeds of processors in the mobile handsets and the data transmission speeds of wireless communication are slower than those of processors in the desktop or laptop PCs and landline communication. As another example, the small-size display of the mobile handset cannot display all components of a webpage that may be available to the PCs.
As a way to overcome the limited resources of the mobile handsets in the speeds of the processors and data transmissions, small-size mobile web browsers specific to the mobile handsets have been developed to render webpages on the mobile handset. The mobile web browser effectively expands capability of relatively small resources of a mobile handset's memory and improves processing speed.
Alternatively, wireless communication service providers provide mobile handsets with landing webpages which enable the mobile handset users to experience portal-like web services in their web browsers, even using the limited handset resources. The landing webpage includes various icons such as “News,” and “Sports,” by selection of which the web browser browses a predetermined web page hyperlinked to the selected icon. To allow the mobile handsets to enjoy portal-like web services via the landing webpages, the wireless communication service providers have application servers to handle activities requested by the mobile handsets and databases to store resources for providing the landing webpages. The application servers have to restart instances of applications and load resources stored in the databases whenever the mobile handset users request any webpages by clicking icons on the landing webpages. Since the restarting of applications and loading of resources are time-consuming operations, the mobile handset users experience unwanted service disruptions of currently running applications after requesting the webpages and thus cannot enjoy the Internet contents or services at the same speed as in the PCs.
A need exists for enabling mobile handset users to experience the Internet contents or services as fast as the desktop or laptop PC users do. Another need exists for providing the Internet contents or services to the mobile handset without disruption of currently-running applications.